


Speed and Time

by DesertDraggon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Hes dead but hes not anymore, Multi, My sorrows made me write this it's 4:20 in the morning, Other characters are there but dont talk, Other relationships are implied - Freeform, Polyamory, Spoilers for LOT 1-15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold was too close to the machine for it to truely kill him. Instead it took him into the time stream, where a certain speedster came across him in accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed and Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously heart broken about Lenny, and this is all I can manage. My first published flash fic ends up being me 1000000000000% done with CW killing my faves. 
> 
> Amazing.
> 
> If anyone wants to pick this up and do more with it, be my guest, I would love to help you make more out of this. But I'm not the most dedicated writer I'm afraid. More of a one shot wonder.

The lights of the speed force whipped by, Barry feeling light, and free, and faster than ever. He would beat Zoom this time, but first he needed to see just how fast his new connection with the speed force would let him go. 

“Alright Barry! You're going at Mach 4 right now! I think this calls for a celebratory lunch break!” Cisco came through Barry’s coms, slightly distorted due to the sheer speed he was currently pushing as he ran around the shell of the particle accelerator. 

“Yeah! I'm comin’ back Cisco, let me slow down and I’ll-” Barry was distracted by the sudden appearance of someone else. 

At first the blood in his veins froze in fear that it was Zoom, here to ruin Barry again, but as soon as his eyes focused he found himself staring at none other than Leonard fucking Snart.

“What?”

“Barry? What’s going on? You OK in there man?” The coms distracted him and he nearly lost focus on the man who shouldn't be here. Instead of responding he ran faster, watching Snart the while time. The criminal seemed to see him too, he looked as if he was screaming, clothes singed, face burnt, eyes… he was scared. No. Terrified.

Barry felt the fear, he could almost hear the man, calling for him. Barry. 

“Barry! Dude please be OK, I am so not ready to lose you again already!” Cisco broke the trance and Cold disappeared into the stream of the force. Barry slowed his sprint and slid into a wall in his stupor.

“Cisco.” He breathed, panting, unsure of what just happened.

“Oh dios mio, you're alright. Barry what the hell?” Cisco was rightfully relieved, but Barry paid no attention to the waver in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Cisco, I just ghosted. I- at least I think I did.” He shook his head and was back in the cortex before Cisco could finish his ‘what?’

“Woah woah OK, what the hell do you mean you just ghosted? What’s going to happen? Is Zoom going to-”

“No.” Barry interrupted him, pulling his cowl off and pacing around the room. “No, no, it wasn't Zoom.” Cisco stood from the terminal and strode over to Barry, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a tight hug. The speedster started to unwind a bit, sighing into the shorter man’s shoulder. Harrison, who had been sitting beside Cisco at the panel during the ordeal looked fairly confused.

“What’s ghosting? What did you do?” He asked, looking between the two as they parted, much to Barry’s chagrin. Cisco was becoming a bit of an anchor since the guy pulled him back from the speed force with Iris. He was already missing the arms around his waist, bus Cisco looked to Barry to explain the ghosting thing as he settled back in his spot at the computer terminal.

“Nothing, I. See ghosting is this thing I do when I’m getting a glimpse of future me, traveling to the past. It's happened a couple times. But I, I dont know this felt like ghosting, it looked like ghosting. But it wasn't me.” Cisco opened his mouth to say something but closed it, wracking is brain for the information Barry had yet to supply.

“Was it that Trajectory chick? Did you find her?” he asked quietly, the speedster simply shook his head.

“No, Cisco it was Captain Cold. It was Snart.” He ran his hands through his hair, stopping his pacing to brace himself against the concrete of the main terminal. Harrison raised an eyebrow and looked to Cisco to supply the information.

“Oh, alright see, here Leonard Snart isn't the mayor, he’s a master thief we call Captain Cold. He stole this gun I made to use just in case Barry went- ya know right about now I'm feeling really dumb for not thinking about how the absolute zero gun could help us with Zoom.” He crossed his arms in contemplation, continuing to mumble to himself about the cold gun. Barry bit his lip and stared at the floor.

“There was something wrong. I don't know why I saw him, but he looked like he had just been through hell. He’s supposed to be with Stein and Jax and the others in the Waverider right? With Rip? Maybe he got tossed overboard into the time stream?” If he was tossed overboard… by the looks of it he wouldn't have been tossed by his own crew. Someone else did this to him.

“Uh-huh. Kendra said he and Heatwave were going along with them. Though I can understand tossing that guy overboard.” Cisco shrugged, almost uncaring for whatever fate befel that asshole. Barry still felt this awful twist in his gut.

“Well whatever this is, it can be dealt with later. Lunch, then back to dealing with Zoom.” Wells 2.0 declared, standing up and throwing his jacket on with Cisco falling in suit. The two were becoming wonder twins and if Barry didn't feel awful right now he would be gushing at how adorable it is that they were finally getting along. Instead of flashing out of his suit he stood there, guiltily looking at the two men in front of him. 

“Barry, you can't seriously want to save him?” Cisco whined, shoving his hands in his pockets in frustration. Harrison rolled his eyes.

“Of course he does. He’s Barry. Always wanting to nitpick at the smaller things when he could be out there stopping the bigger issue at hand. Need I remind you that Zoom is still alive.” He grit his teeth, slamming his hand down on the desk, making Cisco jump as the sudden noise startled him. Barry clenched his fists.

“Look, I know I need to stop Zoom. But I won't be able to focus on that knowing Snart’s stuck in the speed force somehow.” He felt his throat tighten as he recalled that terrified face staring back at him. He’s never seen Cold so full of emotion before, not since he has killed his own father. Even then Snart kept it in, barely wavered. In the blur of the force he was unravled, screaming for help. “I need to get him out of there. As soon as I eat, I’m going back in the accelerator and I’m going to try and bring him back.” It wasn't a request, but a statement. He was doing this, whatever Cold had done in the past didn't amount to whatever he was going through right now. 

Not if Barry had anything to say about it.

__

When they returned it was with the rest of the team. They had met up with the Wests and Henry at Big Belly Burger as soon as they got there. Barry had explained the situation during their luncheon and was met with similar distaste from everyone but Henry, who had apparently had a pleasant run in with Leonard while in Iron Heights. The speedster was definitely relieved that someone agreed he should take the time to rescue Snart from whatever hell he was in. That was something.

Joe and Eddie, and by extension Iris, all seemed to speak against it. The main point being that Snart was a no good very bad criminal wo didn't deserve to be saved from what he had coming. This left Jesse and Wally to be daily indifferent, but flexible with the outcome. Wally just wanted to watch his god damn foster brother run like a bat outta hell. Barry was inclined to devulge this.

“All suited up and ready to go, Cisco.” Barry sounded off throguh the comms. The other let out a melodramatic sigh as he ran some calculations.

“Alright, alright. So Barr, when you suddenly lost attention and I guess found Cold, you were about halfway to Mach 4. I think all you need to do is get to that speed and keep it steady for long enough to focus on Cold.”

“We have no idea how you’re going to bring him back, but knowing how to find him is a start.” Harrison chimed in, manning the biometrics with Doctor Allen. 

“And sport, don't feel too bad about not being able to help him out if this doesn't go right. Maybe you weren't meant to hell him just yet.” Henry sounded off through Harrison’s microphone. Barry felt a lot calmer with that, giving a slight nod before remembering they couldn't see him while he was down in the Accelerator. 

“Ok. I'm starting.” He signaled as he took off, sprinting gradually faster and faster through the building. He let himself focus only on Snart. Leonard Snart. Captain Cold.

__

“Are we sure this is going to work?” Iris piped up from her swivil chair in the corner by Eddie. The two’s hands were entwined rather casually, and to be honest Cisco thought it was adorable. He sighed and shrugged.

“Honestly I have no idea, but if we can pull Barry back from there, then we can probably do the same with someone else.”

“And what were you two going on about Cold being able to help with Zoom? What makes you think he wouldn't stab Barry in the back again, betray us?” Joe said, cool and steady. He was the most object of the whole plan, within reason. Cisco didn't think they should help Cold either, but when Barry set his hero’s little heart on something…

“Yeah no, I’ve got doubts about that too. In any case we don't need him, just his gun. Barry could use it, and we can just throw Cold back into jail where he belongs.” He was about to go on when an alert popped up, marking that Barry had begun to reach the nessisary speed.

“Hey yo Barr, your comin up on Mach 3.5, get ready to rumble!” He announced through the flashsuit’s comms channel.

“Alright, I’m starting to see something. I'm going to fine tune this speed and then keep the velocity. I don't know what's going to happen from there but I need to go dark. I don't wanna be pulled out before I can grab him.” Barry’s voice flooded over the intercoms, distorted slightly by the rush of air passing by.

“Alright, good luck babe!” Cisco wished before shutting off the comms. He sank back into his chair with a huff. “And now, we wait.”

__

The flashes of yellow soon blurred into a dark figure revieled by the force. Barry focused even harder, adjusting his speed so the figure became sharper, more pronounced. Soon he could see the terrified eyes of Leonard Snart, gazing back at him. This time he looked defeated, as if he had given up. It sent a pang though Barry’s heart to know it was his fault.

“Lenny!” the flash called out, electing to use Cold’s nickname to grab his attention. It worked. Cold looked up with a start, making eye contact with Barry, his arm beginning to reach out.

“Barry!” He seemed so far away, too far. He feared he was just out of reach when he too stretched out a hand and felt it grab onto Cold’s arm. He held on for dear life, the rush nearly tearing them apart again before with one big pull they both tumbled out of the speed tunnel and into the Cortex. 

Everyone startled when the two arrived in a huge gust of wind. Leonard curled away from Barry gasping for air and clutching his chest. The other’s crouded around him, both Barry and Henry about to help him up when Men’s gasps turned into a howl.

“Don't touch me!” He growled, still inhaling air and balled fight onto the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his face with his hands, his breathing sedative and filled with agony.

“Guys, can you all just back up? Give him some space?” Barry asked quietly, the others nodded and backed away to different Coroner’s of the room. Barry’s focus went back to Cold writing on the floor. “Lenny, is there something I can do to help?” He knelt beside the man, careful not to touch him, as much as his first instinct was to comfort the guy. Leonard simply shook his head, small muffled strings of ‘no’ coming from beind his hands.

“Ok. I’m right here whne you're ready. You're alright now, Lenny. You're safe.” He continued to console, using his softest most sincere voice he could muster. He wasn't sure that was exactly what Snart needed, but it seemed to calm him down some. His breathing was becoming slower, more controlled, and he was shaking less. 

“I died.” croaked the trembling criminal, taking Barry aback. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Barry, I just died. I was just, blown to bits by this...time stream dohicky. I’m not. I'm not alive, I can’t-” he shuddered again, but his attack was waning. Barry looked up at the others and they seemed jsu as concerned as he was.

“Leonard-”

“Lenny, kid. Stick- please stick with that one right now.”

“Lenny…” Barry couldn't believe how utterly destroyed this man was, there wasn't an ounce of cold and collected in Leonard’s body right now. “You're here, you're alive. This is all real.” Cold nodded, seeming to accept that reassurance for the time being. Finally after what seemed like ages, it seemed the biggest part of the attack had subsided. 

“I’m going to bring you to one of the cots in the medical room, is it OK if I touch you?” Barry checked, inching closer. Cold nodded slowly and in the blink of an eye he was on his back in a cot. Henry strode over to the bedside to check Snart’s vitals. He seemed hesitant to let the doctor touch him, but surrendered with a deep, shakey breath.

Barry backed away to give them space and to flash out of his suit, coming back to stand beside Joe in the doorway to the medical room. Joe tapped his hand against Barry’s arm. 

“What was that back there, he was having a panic attack or what?” Barry nodded dragging his eyes away from Leonard to look at Joe. 

“I think so, yeah. But, he said he was dead, Joe. He died. I’m not entirely sure what could have happened for him to end up in the speed force like that.”

“It wasn't the speed force.” Cold had been sat up and strained to speak, his voice shot. “It was the time stream. I became a part of time as soon at the machine blew. I had to do it.”

“Do what?” Joe piped up, sounding slightly annoyed. “Who's life did you have to ruin now, Snart.” With all the misery written on Cold’s face, he still could kill with the glare he sent the detective. 

“For your information, I was saving the god damn universe from overpowered timelords with a Pinocchio complex. I had to hold some damn fail safe trigger down so the others could get out of there. Like I said, I just died.” His voice nearly gave out by the end of his defence, Doctor Allen giving him a tap on the neck to let him know he wanted to look at howbhis throat was doing.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you're at near perfect health. These burns will go away with a little care, and your voice will come back if you hold off on the snark Mr. Snart. But welcome back from the dead.” Henry smiled, genuinely at Leonard, earning a tight but similarly true smile from the criminal in return. Cold closed his eyes and let out a shudder. 

Barry approached him, gently setting a hand on the man’s shoulder. Their eyes met, in a silent conversation, daring the other to do something. Barry made the first move and enveloped Lenny in a hug. At first Cold stiffened, but found himself melting into it, bringing an arm up to wrap around Barry, his finger’s clutching the kid’s shirt.

“Thank you…” he whispered, pulling back from the warm embrace to see an even softer smile gracing Barry’s face. 

“My pleasure.” Barry replied. They both were drawn away from staring into each other’s eyes by Cisco clearing his throat as obnoxiously as he could.

“Babe, don't tell me your gonna try getting into Cold’s pants now because I don't need that kind of competition. We all know who’d lose.” He joked, cracking a shit eating grin as Barry’s fave lit up bright red.

“What! I’m not-”

“Oh, so you’re a two for one deal then, is that it?” Cold snapped right back with a tired version of that smirk of his. Now both Cisco and Barry were bumbling messes. Henry snorted and shook his head, leading a dumbstruck Joe put of the room by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and fucking fight me Eddie is alive because he decided to say 'fuck you' to Eobard and went and got himself sterilized instead of being a fucking mope that he wasn't destined for Iris or some shit. Because I can't handle the fucking implied incest and want Iris to be with her cinnamonroll god damnit.
> 
> No offence.


End file.
